Articulated work machines, such as a loader backhoe, also referred to as a backhoe, are commonly used on job sites. The articulations, such as the pivoting joint formed between the swing tower and the boom of the backhoe, is a source of abrasion for hoses and/or or tubes extending along the articulating or pivoting joint. Many known work machine constructions utilize numerous rigid clamping arrangements associated with the articulations, increasing costs associated with manufacturing, as well as maintenance, while failing to effectively reduce abrasion of the hoses/tubes.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to reduce the abrasion for hoses and/or tubes associated with operation of articulated work machines.